Second Chance
by Kurayami-Tenshi
Summary: Set at the epilogue of the manga. After the reunion of the Izumisaka film club, what happened to Toujo once Junpei left to meet Tsukasa? Will she find someone to fill the emptiness in her heart?
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

_Set at the epilogue of the manga. After the reunion of the Izumisaka film club, what happened to Toujo once Junpei left to meet Tsukasa? Will she find someone to fill the emptiness in her heart?_

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo 100 or any of its associated characters, or as plot used in the manga.

KurayamiTenshi: Hee, it's sure been a while...was thinking of this scene before I went to sleep after studying for two exams so don't mind me if it's a bit scratchy

MV: It's _always_ scratchy with or without exams

KurayamiTenshi: Hush you! Come on, let's get back to the story yeah? Its been so long I thought I've forgotten how to write, heh...

* * *

Prologue - Preparation

---

Toujo sighed as she leaned back against her chair. Her pen rested on the desk in front of her while her gaze rested on the scene in front of her. A wide glass window was as clear as if it was not there, allowing her to see a beautiful sunny day, quite the opposite of her mood. It has been four years since the old film club graduated from Izumisaka High, and today was finally the day of reunion. Busy with producing her novels and the inevitable strain of moving out, it had actually been four years since she had last seen members of the film club, despite the members living within walking distance from one another. It seemed that after the common connection of the film club had dissolved, there was no reason to meet up with the other members.

Sighing, she stood up and stretched, smiling faintly. Yes, no reason to meet up with the other members. Even though it had been four years since they had last met, he was still in her heart. Manaka Junpei. The boy who had been the first to acknowledge her now internationally acclaimed writing talent, and who had encouraged her into the person she now was. A successful authoress who enjoyed not only the fame of having published many widely read novels, but for also being the youngest author to win the Naobayashi Award, which was partially the reason why the reunion was being held today. Walking over to the mirror, Toujo checked her appearance one last time before leaving her apartment. Long raven black hair with a fringe sweeping stylishly across the side of her face with one side brushed back behind her ear. Large, soft brown eyes set in a perfectly shaped face with smooth alabaster skin, Toujo was frequently photographed not only for her success in her writing, but for her idol-like looks as well.

Running a self conscious hand though her hair, she turned and picked up a small shoulder bag as she left and headed towards the station to prepare to board the train to Kyoto for the reunion. She was aware of the many people turning to stare at her, but casually ignored them as she smiled politely at the conductor and took her ticket. A faint blush across her cheeks was all that gave away her discomfort of the unwanted attention. Sitting on one of the seats, Toujo closed her eyes as she prepared for the journey ahead.

---

KurayamiTenshi: Well, that was quite short! Then again, it is just the prologue after all.

MV: Excuses excuses…

KurayamiTenshi: Until the next chapter! Bai baiz


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

KurayamiTenshi: Well, here's the next chapter!

MV: Took you long enough...

KurayamiTenshi: Anyway, hope the chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Journey to the Past

--

The train rattled with a mute metallic clang as it sped swiftly across the tracks. The scenery blurred past with a mix of colours. Lifting up a hand, Toujo covered a yawn as she settled down more comfortably into the chair and closed her eyes, preparing to doze away the journey, when a startled cry shocked her out of her drowsy state.

"Aya! What are you doing here? I mean, not that I wouldn't enjoy the opportunity to see you again after, has it already been four years? Wow, this is really incredible. It must be fate again."

Blinking sleepily, Toujo looked up to see a familiar face staring at her with shocked delight. Sandy brown hair was cropped short except for some thick locks which were causally spiked up around a model-like face. Aquamarine eyes stared down at her, with a reminiscently familiar devoted expression in them.

"Amachi?"

"The one and only!"

He moved to sit beside her, a grin on his handsome face. Four years had done nothing to diminish his super-star looks, but had in fact matured his boyish looks. He was slightly less enthusiastic than in their last years in high school; Toujo blushingly recalled how he had frequently, literally, swept her off her feet in attempts to win her affection.

"So how have you been, Aya? I've noticed that you've kept publishing..." Amachi searched in his bag and held up her newest novel.

"Ah, yes. The editors want more novels. Are you studying in Keihou University?"

"Yes, I've never seen you around campus though..."

The conversation passed by quite pleasantly, in fact, Toujo could not recall a time when she was this comfortable talking to Amachi. Thinking about their last meeting in a coffee shop after the publication of her first novel brought a bright red blush to her cheeks, which Amachi noticed.

"Are you alright, Aya?"

"Um, yes..." She held her face between her hands, wishing the blush would go away, along with the memory of almost kissing...Shaking herself, she turned a smile on Amachi, who was eyeing her with some concern.

"So where are you going today?" asked Amachi a few scrutinizing seconds later, nodding at her small overnight bag.

"I'm meeting the old film club in Kyoto, in Kitaooji's restaurant."

"Oh? And I presume Manaka will be there."

Toujo looked up sharply. Amachi's tone made the question more of a statement as he stared at her with a faint frown.

"Aya, are you still not-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sitting back at the abrupt statement, Amachi sighed. He had secretly hoped after seeing her again that four years would have been enough to wipe Toujo's memory of Manaka, that little twirp in high school who had not one or two but _four_ beautiful girls, Aya among them, who were interested in him. He deliberately skimmed over how he himself had been the male idol of the school shortly after he transferred.

"Manaka and Nishino are...going out again," she explained quietly, after Amachi had given up on further conversation. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. It was rare that Toujo would voice her problems, particularly to someone she had not laid eyes on for years. Practically a stranger again. "It would not be right for someone such as myself to intrude on their relationship."

Studying her, Amachi chose his words carefully. The last few years had taught him that brash words and confident proclamations of himself were not going to win Toujo's heart, although his striking good looks and chivalrous personality had won him the admiration and affection of many girls around Keihou University, he knew that Toujo was and would be still be different. It was what he loved about her.

"Aya, perhaps it is for the best. You said yourself that Manaka and Nishino had been dating once before and if you truly..._like_ him, you should let him go and move on."

"But-"

"I would be lying if I said I never though of giving up on you these past few years," he interrupted. "But although it has been that long, my heart, my feelings, have never wavered for you."

Toujo looked at Amachi, shocked. His words were reminiscent of her own, four years ago.

_My feelings for you will never waver, my feelings for you will never disappear…_

With a stab, those words reminded her of the promise she had made to herself and to her memory of Manaka that day outside the coffee shop. Thinking back, she could almost feel the crisp winter air biting into any exposed part of her body, a reflection of the inner guilt she felt when she realized that she was being swept away by the feeling of the moment.

"Amachi, I-" She stopped when Amachi held up a hand, the other was covering his face as he sighed.

"Aya, I apologise. I didn't mean to offend you, or bring back memories from the past."

A sharp squeal of the train wheels cut off whatever it was Toujo was about to say; the abrupt stopping of the train almost sent her flying face first into the seats opposite.

Ladies and gentlemen, we apologise for the delay in the Japan Rail train. There is a blockage ahead which will be removed shortly. Please remain patient while the tracks are cleared. Thank you.

Amachi and Toujo exchanged looks. The sudden stop had brought Toujo close enough to catch a whiff of Amachi's cologne, and with a startled blush, she realised she was inches away from his face.

"Um, sorry..."

Amachi watched as Toujo carefully pulled herself away from him. He was once again mesmerised by how perfect she was, even up close. She was straightening her shirt when a second announcement rang over the train system.

Ladies and gentleman, due to unforeseen circumstances, the train will be under repairs for some time. To avoid any further inconvenience, the doors will be opened shortly and you may choose to find an alternative mode of transport. Apologies for the inconvenience.

"Well then." Amachi eyed Toujo, who brushed back her hair self-consciously. "Will you be leaving now then?"

"Yes, I don't want to be any later than I already am for the reunion."

"I see."

An awkward silence ensued as Toujo stood up and shouldered her bag. She was surprised when Amachi also stood up, an amused smile on his face as he noted the obvious confusion on hers.

"I will accompany you." His tone left no room for argument, as she dumbly nodded, somewhat swept along with the turn of events. He seemed to be doing that quite a bit today. What had promised to be a fairly low-key afternoon of travel before the excitement of meeting up with the other members of the ex-club had suddenly changed into what looked like a highly strung afternoon. Although today, Amachi had been nothing but a polite friend, despite his earlier declaration...

_My heart, my feelings, have never wavered for you_

Shaking her head, Toujo made her way to the door as they slid open with a smooth metallic sound. She suddenly felt her bag being lifted away from her, and was about to strike out at the would-be thief when she saw glittering aquamarine eyes smiling at her. A small smile came to her face as she allowed Amachi to take her bag while they set off towards Kyoto.

--

"Um, Amachi, do you know where we are?" Toujo looked around. The scenery was doubtlessly beautiful; almost photographically perfect, but there was the pressing matter of not arriving at the reunion too late.

"Well, uh...no," admitted Amachi, embarrassment bringing a flush of red across his handsome face. "Maybe we should ask around for directions. Do you know the name of Kitaooji's restaurant?"

"Um," Toujo was about to reply when she suddenly started rummaging through her bag.

"What's wrong, Aya?"

"My phone..." After a few moments of anxious fumbling, she drew out her mobile with a relieved sigh. "I need to call Misuzu and tell her I'll be running late," she explained. Amachi nodded, and sighed, glancing at his watch. It had been about half an hour since they left the train, and he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed having Toujo around him again.

Despite the somewhat ridiculous way he had tried to capture her heart during their last few years of high school, he had genuinely loved her, and at university, although he was still surrounded by many of the girls there, found that it was not the same has having a certain raven-haired girl with him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, drawing the attention of a young girl who was walking past. He flashed a winsome smile at the girl, who instantly blushed, before turning this attention back to Toujo.

"Misuzu? Ah, yes, I am well thank you. Yourself?" she paused, a small smile playing over her face. "That's wonderful! Um, I'm really sorry but I'll be a bit late to the reunion. No, I just got a bit lost, that's all. Yes, yes, okay, see you soon then! Bye bye." Spinning around, Toujo smiled at Amachi.

"She said not to rush, they're waiting for Manaka as well."

"I see." He could not help but smile at her revitalised enthusiasm. "Well, let's go look for a local then."

"Okay!"

--

* * *

KurayamiTenshi: Well, there you have it! Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 2 Reunion

KurayamiTenshi: Whee, chapter 2!! Sooo sorry for the long wait, but with exams and such, life has been so busy! But the excitement is fun also…

MV: Shush. No one wants to hear your life story.

KurayamiTenshi: Aww, how mean!! Just because _you_ don't want to hear it…

MV: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Reunion

--

Waving a cheerful goodbye to Amachi after apologising profusely for wasting his time, Toujo walked up to an old-fashioned building with "Kitaooji Restaurant" printed on signboard hanging off the wooden roof. She raised a hand to tap on the sliding door, when it slid open with a soft rustle of rice-paper.

"Welcome."

A woman was seated on the floor, her legs folded neatly under her. Her head was bowed, revealing dark hair gathered up into a neat bun, before she looked up.

"Please, they are waiting for you."

The woman motioned for Toujo to follow, gracefully rising to her feet with a sweep of her kimono. Carefully placing her shoes on the rack, Toujo followed, admiring the quaint restaurant before her. It was decorated more like an old boarding house than a restaurant; there was an air of homeliness about the old building that made Toujo feel right at home. Casually placed ornaments, the occasional vase and comfy-looking chairs added to the relaxed atmosphere.

Suddenly stopping and kneeling down in front of a door, the woman gestured for Toujo to approach it, before carefully sliding the door open.

"The Matsuno room for our honored guest's arrival," she announced in her cool, polite voice. She motioned for Toujo to enter, before sliding the door closed.

Toujo stared at the scene in front of her. Aside from the obvious difference of the restaurant, it was like a flashback of one of their movie-filming trips during their high school years. A girl with long back hair was sprawled rather awkwardly on the tatami with a wincing Chinami half on top of her, looking up at Toujo. Kitaooji had turned from the two girls on the tatami to stare at her.

"I'm very sorry for being late…" began Toujo, before being interrupted by two enthusiastic voices.

"It's Toujo! You're as lovely as ever!"

"Congratulations on winning the Naobayashi award! To our favourite and beautiful author!"

Toujo smiled, Sotomura and Komiya certainly have not changed _at all_ in the past four years.

Scrambling quickly to her feet, the girl turned to Toujo, and with a start, she realised it was Misuzu. Long hair took place of the short raven locks that had framed her stern but undoubtedly pretty features and a soft, happy look in her eyes lit up her previously disproving face.

"Well then. Sempai please sit at the most honorable seat," said Misuzu gesturing to the head of the low table.

"Thank you! Especially for opening this celebration…"

"Congratulations Toujo!" piped up Chinami. She was still small, and the familiar air of haughtiness still set her face in a pout, but she looked genuinely happy for Toujo's achievements.

"If you want full blown television coverage, then by all means, please use Sotomura production!" added Sotomura, offering his business card with a rather disturbing gleam in his eyes. "We're at your service for _any _occasion. Smiling weakly, Toujo took the proffered card and slipped it into her wallet, promising to use it when she ever came across the need to.

"Well then, now that the honoree has arrived, we should be getting food soon…" suggested Komiya, eying the door to the kitchens rather hungrily.

"Wait just a minute!" began Kitaooji, before she was interrupted by a low growl that seemed to emit from Komiya's stomach, which was swiftly silenced by a well-placed kick from Chinami.

"How can you say that!" she cried, continuing the pummel the unfortunate man. "You're so selfish! Always thinking of your stomach!"

"B-But Chinami…"

"W-wouldn't you agree that there's still someone else who hasn't arrived yet?" suggested Toujo gently, trying to rescue Komiya from what looked like a slow and painful death at the hands, or feet, of Chinami.

"Ah? Yeah, you're right," agreed Komiya from his curled position on the ground.

"Nii-san doesn't Manaka hang out with you anymore?" asked Misuzu. "I remembered you wrote once saying that you worked at the same site."

"Yeah, but I stopped working there when I got enough to start Sotomura Productions. We hardly see each other anymore. Well, he said he would take a day off work today anyway," said Sotomura thoughtfully.

Kitaooji suddenly turned suspiciously the Toujo, who had been watching the exchange intently. Sensing her attention, Toujo turned to her.

"Have you seen him recently, Toujo?" asked Kitaooji with a look on her face that suggested that she may not want to know the answer.

Seeing that, like herself, Kitaooji may still have some of the passionate feelings for Manaka from high school, Toujo hurriedly reassured her.

"No! Since graduation, I've also completely…"

The door suddenly slammed open, cutting off Toujo in mid-sentence. Everyone's attention snapped to the door, which revealed a well-built man with a huge familiar grin plastered onto his face.

"Yo! It's been a long time, everyone!"

…_lost contact with him too…_

"Sorry I'm late," continued the man, apparently unperturbed by the attention he was receiving. "Huh? Did you wait for me before you guys started eating?"

Everyone continued to stare dumbly. The man before them radiated a comfortable self-confidence, and his cheerful demeanor effectively cancelled any inhibitions one might have when approaching him.

"Whoa! Manaka's become quite burly!" exclaimed Sotomura, breaking the awkward silence that had descended in the room.

"Really?" laughed Manaka, brushing the back of his head self-consciously. "I thought I looked the same as last time."

"Your body looks tough, and your face is fearless…" continued Komiya with an awed expression, picking up from where Sotomura left off. "What have you been doing these past four years?"

"I work as a laborer during the day, so I can earn enough money to travel around the world. I went to Europe last year; I'm hoping to go to Africa this year. I suddenly decided that I wanted to see the variety that the world has to offer. It's the ideal life for me, traveling with just a camera in my hand, seeing so many places and meeting so many different kinds of people…"

Manaka's face lit up as he explained his dream, the dream that had driven him his whole life that now looked like it would become reality.

Toujo could not take her eyes off him. The sweet but insecure Manaka of her high school years was gone, replaced with this stunning man. While still not strikingly handsome, Manaka radiated a charisma that would undoubtedly gain him the respect he would need from his actors once he started filming and directing.

"That film won an award," said Kodowa with a smirk. "Now he's been invited to Kadokura's office."

"Wow! Manaka, that's huge!" exclaimed Misuzu, learning forward. Even Chinami looked suitably awed, covering her mouth with both hands while her eyes widened.

"Well, it was actually only a small award," said Manaka, waving his arms in front of him awkwardly. He turned to see Kitaooji staring at him with a disbelieving look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

With a huff, Kitaooji looked away. "I miscalculated a lot! I thought I definitely wouldn't be surprised the next time I saw you. On the contrary, you've become…cool…" her voice trailed off as she focused on the cloth gripped in her hands.

A soft smile came across Manaka's face.

"I'm really surprised that you've become beautiful, Satsuki," he said sincerely.

The damp cloth was suddenly thrown at his face by a blushing annoyed Kitaooji.

"That confident manner of speaking doesn't suit you!" she snapped, partially to cover up her happiness at the compliment.

"Manaka's still not too good with words though," whispered Sotomura to Komiya, who nodded in blind agreement. "The way he phrased it, it looked like he thought Kitaooji would be really _ugly_!"

"What was that?" growled Kitaooji, turning her glare to the two hapless men, who hurriedly glued huge smiles to their faces. "Well then, we shall start cooking"!

"Yeah…" agreed Sotomura, thankful that he was not also assaulted with a cloth.

Meanwhile, having extracted himself from a conversation with Misuzu and Chinami, he settled down next to Toujo, who looked at him blankly, not quite sure what to think.

"Congratulations!" said Manaka, still wearing that achingly familiar grin on his face. "As expected, you won another prestigious award. The truth is, we should be honored you came."

"Ah, congratulations on also winning an award, Manaka," replied Toujo, thankful her voice came out steadily, despite the inner turmoil she was feeling.

"No way! Compared to yours, mine's unheard of!" chuckled Manaka light-heartedly. Not taking his eyes off the glass cradled in his hand, he suddenly changed tone.

"I've been considering where to film the notebook novel," he said quietly. "As I thought Japan is not enough for the scale of the story!"

Toujo stared. He still remembered the novel, that _childish_ novel that she had begun writing in junior high.

"It will probably be ten years before it's finished," continued Manaka, finally looking up. "Please wait for me until I've finished filming that movie!"

Toujo was speechless for a moment, his words still ringing in her head.

_Please wait for me until I've finished filming that movie!_

A few years ago, she would have probably waited those ten years, even a hundred years if it was for Manaka. However, she knew that a future with Manaka and herself together would not, could not ever exist. Not with…Nishino…

Suddenly, aware of Manaka's almost pleading gaze, she smiled.

"Yeah!"

In a completely uncharacteristic move, she clinked her glass against his, almost knocking it out of his hands. She was beaming joyfully, forcefully.

Sotomura eyed the two thoughtfully. He could tell Toujo was not completely over Manaka, that someone like her would probably never forget him even if he ended up married to someone else. But there was something different about Toujo as well. Although not as obviously confident as Manaka, that, he had to admit was a shock even to himself, that she also emitted an air of quiet confidence.

"Please let my company in on this too!" he suddenly said, unable to deny his business instinct.

Rather drunk, Komiya also nodded decisively, picking up another cup of sake.

"It's great to be young," murmured Kodawa calmly, sipping from her cup as she watched her ex-students excitedly question Manaka and Toujo about their 'private' conversation.

"I'll help too," offered Misuzu, leaning forward gracefully on one elbow.

"Chinami also wants to learn about plays and drama!"

Manaka smiled at their enthusiasm after announcing his plans to film one of Toujo's novels, although he did not mention which one. Glancing over, his smile widened when he saw the happy expression on Toujo's face.

Noticing his sudden attention, Toujo carefully avoided his gaze, engaging in a conversation with Misuzu, who was too enthusiastic to notice the unusually empty conversation she was having with Toujo.

"So you got into the university of your choice?" asked Toujo.

"Yes! The exam was surprisingly easy, but probably due to the notes that you lent me," added Misuzu, inclining her head. "There's lots I want to do, but I think I also want to do something with movies, I found the film club there, but they were absolutely useless and didn't actually _make _anything…"

Smiling rather mischievously, Kitaooji leaned in close as she placed a steaming plate in front of the two.

"Oh, but Misuzu _found_ something else as well. Something not quite as useless as the film club…"

Blushing furiously, Misuzu glared at Kitaooji. "Sempai! You promised!"

"I did no such thing," said Kitaooji airily. "Little Misuzu is all grown up now! You should have seen her in that yukata," she added, addressing Toujo. "So grown up!"

Laughing, she stood up and headed back for the kitchen. Misuzu finally looked up at Toujo, who was smiling with amusement. Ah, so Misuzu had a boyfriend. No wonder she seemed…softer and gentler.

"Congratulations," said Toujo, smiling. "I hope you will be happy together!"

"Thank you, Sempai. Ah, Sempai, what about you and…" her voice trailed off as she noted the slight change in Toujo's expression. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"No, no," reassured Toujo, patting Misuzu's arm. "We're all over it now."

Kitaooji returned and settled down next to Toujo, a small Polaroid photo in her hands. Misuzu was smiling with uncharacteristic shyness at the camera, looking beautiful in the yukata, just as Kitaooji had described. What caught Toujo's attention, however, was the large, rather clumsy looking man next to Misuzu, who was also smiling at the camera, an arm slung casually around Misuzu's waist.

"Ah, is this him, Misuzu?" asked Toujo, smilingly.

"Yes…" replied Misuzu, blushing furiously and snatching at the photo.

"What's that? Chinami wants to see too!"

Leaping over and grabbing the photo out of Misuzu's hands, Chinama gaped at the photo.

"Oooh, it's Misuzu's man!" she said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"What?!" Sotomura rushed forward with inhuman speed, his big brother's protectiveness suddenly taking form as he stared at the photo. "Who is this? Why don't I know about this? How come you haven't introduced your big brother to him?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this," groaned Misuzu. "Here, have more sake."

--

After a rather drunkenly tearful farewell, with a promise to meet again at the same time next year, the old film club went their separate ways again.

Stepping back into her shoes, Toujo sighed heavily. It actually was not that late, but after the excitement of the photo and with Komiya in a practically drunken daze with a furious Kitaooji yelling at him for breaking one of the flowered vases around the room and Sotomura openly hitting on Kodowa, combined with Chinami constantly reminding them of the time and her photo shoots, the reunion had come to a premature end.

It had been fun. Seeing everyone again, Misuzu, Kadowa, Sotomura, Komiya, Chinami and Manaka. Her heart had sped up about a thousand times faster when she heard his voice again. It had been four years since they had last spoken, and it had gotten deeper, manlier.

No, she told herself sternly. It's been four years, and he even said that he had to leave early to meet Nishino. She sighed as she recalled the scene.

"_Well, sorry, but I have to go now," said Manaka glancing at his watch, the regret in his voice not quite masking his growing excitement._

"_Eh, why so early?" asked Kitaooji, pausing in the act of breaking the remains of the vase on Komiya. "It's not even evening yet!"_

"_Ah, I have to meet Nishino," replied Manaka, a smile on his face. "She's coming back to Japan now that she's graduated this year."_

"_Tsukki back?" mumbled Komiya rather hazily. _

"_You'd better go then, Manaka. You don't want Nishino to be angry the first day she's back," advised Sotomura, sipping at his drink._

"_Bye everyone! Remember, same time, same place next year!" he beamed as he left, careful to avoid Toujo's eyes as he left._

"I hope that they're happy," said Toujo out loud as she wandered around Kyoto, not in any particular rush. She spent a while at a quaint-looking coffee shop, content to simply take in the sights. Finally, after spending a day of aimless meandering and seeing as the sun was beginning to set, she made her way to a hotel, glancing at the map that Kitaooji had sketched out for her. Turning a corner, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

With a scream, she swung her bag at the offender before running away as fast as she could. A man's voice exclaimed loudly, registering as vaguely familiar to her, but before her mind could process the thought, she turned into an alley and ducked down behind a stack of old boxes.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she heard footsteps coming closer to her hiding spot, pausing at the entrance of the alley, the silhouette clearly visible in the dim lights provided by the street.

"…Aya?" called the voice.

Why does he know my name? Is he a stalker? Wondered Toujo frantically, as she huddled lower behind the boxes.

"Aya, there's no need to be afraid. It's me."

Me? Who's me? Oh wait, it sounds an awful lot like…

---

* * *

KurayamiTenshi: Well, that's that! Hee, my first cliffhanger! Isn't that exciting! 

MV: No.

KurayamiTenshi: Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that! Here's some notes that I thought might be helpful;

Tatami; a woven mat used for flooring in traditional Japanese houses. People are required to take off their shoes and either put on special shoes, or just have their socks on when walking on them.

Sempai; senior, commonly used in schools when a junior (kouhai) is addressing a senior as a sign of respect. Usually used as a suffix "-sempai".

MV: Ahem…isn't there something you wanted to say?

KurayamiTenshi: Yep, thanks for reviewing!! It makes me really really happy, even though I know that I shouldn't write for the sake of reviews…but it sure does make me happy to know that people are actually reading my fanfic! )

**Reviews Replies**

**Encourage939 **Hee, thanks! I'm glad you like what's been done so far, and thanks for letting me know. I didn't know it didn't work…ahaha…well, hope you liked this chapter too!

**Laura** Aww, really? Yeah, I was wondering at that…I thought I was a pretty well known manga…maybe it's because the ending was so, uh…final? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I'll definitely be continuing.

KurayamiTenshi: Thanks a bunch! Until next time!!


End file.
